


Not Yet Time

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector Prime, master of space and time, has a visitor that he does not want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet Time

"I know you are here." The space around me does not move, the distortions continuing as they were moments before. 

"I have known you would come speak with me for a long time." There is still nothing to suggest I am anything but alone as I watch the fluctuations of particulate matter surrounding me. The energy ebbing and flowing, carressing my plating like a lover. 

"I will not give you what you seek." No, this is my land, my space, my time. 

"But then you did not expect anything else did you?" No, we know each other far too well. He knows I will not give up my secrets. 

Time stretches, distortions oscillating in the light that is always here. A strange glow, flaring in time with the pulse of the universe. A place where energy and matter and time have no meaning. Everything was here, still is, and always will be. 

"Will you try and take what you want by force, brother?" The energy seems to quiver, wavering, streaming away from the other presence that has finally shown itself. 

I can hear the rumble of his systems, the click and whirr of armour and circuits and the faint thrum of a weapon that should never have been made. 

But I do not turn. For this is my place. He simply doesn't realise it yet. He fights for what he wants, but he does not stop to learn. 

"You will tell me what I want to know." His voice is a deep rumble, a countermelody to the music that permeates this place, the very soul of the universe. 

It is only now that I face him, the energy in this place gathering around me. "No. I will not." The blaster starts to charge and in its muzzle I can see my destiny mapped out so clearly. 

He cannot come here again. This is not his place. 

The energy I have gathered shimmers around me as it blazes over my plating, and for a moment I see fear in his eyes before he is pushed away, pushed out. The Requiem Blaster and the Blades of Time ripped from his hands before they too are flung out. 

This is my place. And here I will stay till it is my time once more.


End file.
